maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
LOST
Summary of TV Show LOST is an American television series that originally aired on ABC from September 22, 2004 to May 23, 2010, consisting of six seasons. LOST is a drama series that follows the survivors of the crash of a commercial passenger jet flying between Sydney and Los Angeles, on a mysterious tropical island somewhere in the South Pacific Ocean. The story is told in a heavily serialized manner. Episodes typically feature a primary storyline on the island, as well as a secondary storyline from another point in a character's life. LOST was created by Jeffrey Lieber, J. J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof who share story-writing credits for the pilot episode, which Abrams directed. Throughout the show's run, Lindelof and Carlton Cuse served as showrunners and head writers, working together with a large number of other executive producers and writers. Due to its large ensemble cast and the cost of filming primarily on location in Oahu, Hawaii, the series was one of the most expensive on television. The fictional universe and mythology of LOST is expanded upon by a number of related media, most importantly a series of short mini-episodes called Missing Pieces, and a 12-minute epilogue titled "The New Man in Charge." A critically acclaimed and popular success, LOST was consistently ranked by US critics on their lists of top ten series of all time. The first season garnered an average of 15.69 million US viewers per episode on ABC. During its sixth and final season, the show averaged over 11 million US viewers per episode. LOST was the recipient of hundreds of US award nominations throughout its run, and won numerous industry awards, including the Emmy Award for US primetime Outstanding Drama Series in 2005, Best American Import at the British Academy Television Awards in 2005, the Hollywood Foreign Press Association Golden Globe Award for Best Drama in 2006 and a US Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Ensemble in a Drama Series. In 2007, LOST was ranked #5 on TV Guide's Top Cult Shows Ever. For more information about Lost, visit here or here. Appearances in Show 'Season 1' *[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Episode 6']] Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End: After Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) screams, Hugo "Hurley" Reyes is seen with a T-shirt saying "I'm LOST." *[[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Episode 14']] The Thingy: In the beginning, the title was said "The creators from LOST" to make "The Thingy." 'Season 2' *[[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Episode 2 (28)']] Super 80's: Behind Alice and Martin, a poster of it read "LOST: Series Finale. If found, please call 555-0141" which meant the series finale of LOST. *[[FROST / Undercover Claus|'Episode 15 (41)']] FROST: The TV show gets parodied along with Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Disney and Pixar's ''Toy Story 3''. 'Season 3' *[[Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest|'Episode 10 (62)']] Pokémon of Interest: Jorge Garcia was asked if he's taking Psyduck to the island from LOST or Alcatraz. Category:TV Show Category:ABC